


Он уходит

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Danero week 2020 [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, poor boy nero
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Danero week 2020: Покинутый | Фургон | КошмарыДанте не было уже сорок два дня.Неро снятся кошмары о том, как он уходит. Снова и снова.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Danero week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588099
Kudos: 5
Collections: DaNero Week 2020





	Он уходит

Он уходит.

Снова и снова. 

Неро смотрит ему в спину и кричит, и ничего не может сделать. Н-и-ч-е-г-о. 

Он просыпается от собственного крика, распахивает глаза, задыхаясь, шарит ладонью по спальному месту рядом с собой, но вместо тепла тела снова находит лишь пустоту и едва не сваливается с дивана, обнаруживая себя в фургоне Нико. 

Данте не было уже сорок два дня. 

Неро задыхался от ужаса. 

Он не мог заставить себя уехать из города, где все случилось. Ему нужно было вернуться на Фортуну. Нужно было. Там у него были обязательства. У него была любимая сестра и приемные дети, о которых нужно было заботиться. 

Но Неро не мог.

Они с Нико так и разъезжали по городу и окрестностям, добивая оставшихся демонов. Их становилось все меньше и меньше, а Данте все никак не возвращался из ада. 

Первый кошмар приснился Неро в ту же ночь, что он последовал за своим братом. 

Из-за него Неро тоже было обидно. Но Вергилий хоть и был его отцом, был чужим, холодным, далеким. Он был айсбергом, в который врезался Титаник его жизни, и корабль, который казался непотопляемым, пошел ко дну. 

Неро шел к этому дну каждую ночь, просыпаясь в холодном поту от кошмарных снов, задыхаясь от ужаса, и иногда позволял себе свернуться под пледом и давиться злыми беспомощными слезами, вспоминая тот разговор с Нико о том, что дьяволы плачут.

Плачут, еще как, но никому этого показывать не хочется. 

Это его, сокровенное, спрятанное глубоко внутри и доставаемое наружу лишь в особых случаях, когда становится совсем невыносимо. 

Неро смотрит в потолок фургона, глубоко и тяжело дыша. Ему так бесконечно плохо, и на грудь давит изнутри так, будто вот-вот лопнет, залив здесь все кровью и забрызгав внутренностями. Нико нигде нет, она, наверное, курит где-то снаружи, и двух часов не может прожить без сигарет, даже по ночам, когда спит. 

Неро близок к тому, чтобы и самому начать курить.

Он шевелится и достает книгу, отданную ему Вергилием, как обещание. Вертит ее в руках, обводит большую V на обложке пальцами, как слепой, читающий шрифт Брайля. Неро хорошо видит в темноте, ему не нужно много света, но он предпочитает опустить веки и только чувствовать фактуру под пальцами. 

Он снова и снова вспоминает последний поцелуй. На нижнем уровне Клипота, перед тем, как они втроем разделились, Данте украл его торопливо и влажно, небрежно, стоя за фургоном, прячась там от взглядов всех остальных, как делал это всегда, так, что подогнулись колени, но недостаточно, боже, так недостаточно. 

Неро вспоминает об этом, и у него колотится сердце, и горят губы от того, как это было давно.

Он закрывает глаза и снова засыпает, обнявшись с книгой крепко.

И Данте уходит. Неро смотрит ему в спину и кричит, и ничего не может сделать.   
Н-и-ч-е-г-о.


End file.
